


Of All Places. Of All People.

by nobody_is_typing



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Romance, Will probably make this a series tbh, alpha!john seed, future smut, omega!reader, rating is for future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Summary: Your first complete thought is "please, let them have showered." Everything after that is love, adoration, stupidity, and war.(There will be babies and sex in the future, I will update the tags accordingly)
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship, John Seed/Deputy, John Seed/Reader, John Seed/Rook, alpha!John Seed/Omega!Reader, john seed/fem!reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

no-one-is-typing  
Alpha!John x Omega!F!Reader  
No real warnings for this bit, I’m planning on doing smut and canon typical violence in the future but this is pretty tame lol

A scent punches you in the face, nearly knocks you off your feet as you enter the church, completely ignorant as Joseph and the marshal talk. Your eyes widen and you suddenly feel all mixed up inside, your chest tightening, mind reeling. Absolutely desperate to find the source of the smell. God, no. Out of every place you’ve ever been to in your entire life, you are meeting your mate in a cult compound. Funnily enough, your first complete thought is ‘please let them have showered’. 

A pair of cuffs is pressed into your hands and you are yanked back into your body, eyes still wild as you try to figure out what’s going on. “Cuff him, rookie.” Oh. Oh, no. You know why they’re making you do it and it’s not fair, no matter how this goes down, you’re the one fucked in the end. You can either disobey orders and have your life crumble around you, or you can do what you’re told and change the course of Montana history for the worse. It’s not fair. 

“That’s a cruel choice,” a voice says, washing over you like smooth caramel candies and your eyes are immediately on the man who spoke them. Oh. He’s handsome. He’s very handsome… The sight of him seems to ring a bell and something slips into place in the back of your mind. Alpha. Again, you’ve zoned out and are simply staring at him as he speaks. You want to touch him, you want to claim him, you want him to claim you. Oh, shit. This is IT. Soul mates. True mates. Whatever people call it, the pull on your body is undeniable, you want to present to him after only three minutes of simply being in the same room. Fuck. 

He makes eye contact before someone tugs on your shirt, you ignore them in favor of admiring his eyes, you hope your children have his eyes. Awe, fuck. Someone yanks on you now and you tumble back onto the floor, crying out as your head snaps against a pew before bouncing off the floor. There’s a lot of shouting, the weight and warmth of a body clutching you close, and the sound of wood on concrete. All before you can even open your eyes. The oldest brother, Jacob, has the marshal by the neck, feet hanging limply off the ground as he stares with wide and frightened eyes at the larger man. Joseph once again has his hands raised as he stares the sheriff in the eyes with such an intensity that you shiver. The arms around you tighten and while you know who it is, you don’t look quite yet, because once you do you’ll be oblivious to whatever happens here and you need to know. 

“I told you that they’re staying with us, they’re a part of our family now. Just as God won’t let you take me, he will not let you take my family.” Joseph says calmly, lowering his hands. 

“The girl stays.” Jacob confirms, letting the marshal’s feet hit the ground before he sends him staggering back. The two frightened men send you glances that make you curl closer against John’s chest before the finally leave, you can hear Hudson talking as the door drifts shut but you pay her no mind. You finally raise your eyes up to meet the blue ones you’d been so hypnotized by merely moments before. 

“Hi.” You don’t know what else to say since it’s the first time you’re meeting, you want to know everything but you know nothing. 

“Hello.” John sounds nearly breathless and the idea makes a satisfied smile tug at the corners of your mouth. The knowledge you have even a third of the effect on him that he has on you is beyond satisfying.

“Take her home, brother. Keep her safe.” Joseph nearly coos encouraging the two of you to your feet as he leads you out of the building and into the idling car outside.


	2. A new Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is different now.

John didn’t like the televangelist bits he had to do for the Project, no matter what people thought, or how well he faked it, it was always awkward for him. Especially when it was just him on the stage, preaching to a mechanical audience until the broadcast was actually sent out. He hated it. But it was more bearable when his family was with him, Joseph’s kind eyes, Jacob’s protective stance, even Faith’s floral scent. Somehow their mere presence was exactly what he needed to calm himself enough to get on with yet another broadcast, even maintaining his smile as they cut the camera’s and he moved to thank everyone involved. 

Typically, the recordings are only a few minutes long, a brief speech or a few words of encouragement to those struggling with their sins. But Joseph had something special planned for today, a small line of followers seated in pews in front of the typical stage that had been set up for these videos. You were seated at the very end, one hand patting the top of your rounded belly as the other pressed into your side, trying to calm the child within. Just like their father, they didn’t enjoy these days. All of the other scents, the strangers touching their mother, the noises. It made them kick and squirm up a storm, which made their mother slightly uncomfortable. Not that you’d admit it, you’d taken to pregnancy better than anyone he’d ever seen. You took the morning sickness, the stretch marks, all of it, in stride. He’s asked you about it on a few occasions and you’d smiled at him and said: ‘I’m excited about our baby.’

‘Our baby.’ Just watching you sit there, talking to the unborn child growing in your womb, made him proud. You’re his wife, his partner, his omega. You’re everything he thought he’d never deserve and despite his flaws you still loved him. You loved him for his flaws, you’d corrected him once. ‘Our family.’

John shakes off the woman slicking back his hair and quickly kneels in front of you, placing his hands on your belly and scenting you with what little time he has before the camera starts to roll. “It won’t take long,” he promises, pressing a lingering kiss to your forehead as your thumbs stroke the back of his hands. Then, Joseph is calling him away, a smile sent your way by both men as they begin the broadcast. One by one, the people sitting next to you rise, give their story, and thank the Project for saving them from themselves. 

Suddenly, Joseph is beside you, guiding you to your feet and ignoring the confused looks from both you and John. He brings you in front of the camera, beams at you before letting your hand go and giving you an encouraging gesture that said ‘go on, speak.’ So you do. 

“I was terrified the first time I came here, I think you all know who I am and why I was so frightened... We shouldn’t have been here in the first place, all we did was cause chaos and death wherever we went... Me especially. I didn’t believe in the Project, didn’t believe the love everyone shared was real, didn’t believe I could be happy if I let myself go.” The camera lowers to show the wedding ring glittering from your finger as you run your hands softly against your belly, tears gathering in the corners of your eyes as the camera pans back up. “But my family has shown me nothing but forgiveness and love. They’d taken me in when I was desperate and built me into the best version of myself that I couldn’t even imagine.” John quickly steps up to you and strokes your cheek, smiling softly at you as you clear your throat and continue, his scent allowing you some small reassurance. “I found everything I could want in the Project, I’ve been able to move forward and dedicate myself to something truly worthwhile.” You kiss John’s hand as the camera backs away to show the two of you in frame. “Our family.”

The broadcast ends and the two of you stay put, trying to not only calm your racing heart but the baby as well. “They get upset when they can’t feel you,” you tell him as you chuckle. The baby near-instantly settles down when their father presses his hands against your skin. 

“I love you.” He whispers, moving to hold you close so he can bury his face in your hair.

“We love you too.” You murmur against his skin, pressing a light kiss to the mating bite in the crook of his neck. John hugs you tighter as he huffs softly, knowing that you’re trying to rile him up so the two of you can go home sooner.

It works.

The smile on his face is something you constantly feel blessed to see. Your alpha, your husband, the father of your child, he makes your heart swell. He’s going to be so good to your baby because he’s already so good to you. You start to cry quietly, chuckling when he notices. “Let’s go home, I want to cuddle.”


End file.
